


Highschool Love(Supernatural Fanficition)

by BeautifulEmmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Humor, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulEmmy/pseuds/BeautifulEmmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Lea Diamond just moved to Lawrence,  Kansas. There they meet Winchester's and Novak's and... Well, I can't tell you much. Where's the fun in that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highschool Love(Supernatural Fanficition)

Emma's POV  
We are finally here. Lawrence. Our new home. I could already tell I will like it here. Lea, on the other hand... She was quiet almost the entire ride here. Honestly, it's creeping me out, she was never this quiet. I'll make shure she loves it here. I think she is just upset because she had to leave all her friends. I wouldn't know, I don't have any. Apparently, I am to much of a nerd to hang out with people, that's at least what everbody at my old school said. I hope this school will be different. I just study so much so I can get a scholarship to Stanford. I want to be a lawyer, wanted to since I was 7. But, we don't have enough money, but that's OK. We have more than enough for living but Stanford is just to expensive. I was woken up from my daydreaming by Lea pulling my sleeve. "Emmy, we are here" I got out of the car. House was nice. Two floors, white fence and walls and blue door. "What do you think girls?

I smiled at dad. " I like it, it's nice." Lea rolled her eyes "It's OK, I guess." "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in and check it out" Now was my time to roll eyes "Dad, you already know how it looks like, you saw it before you bought it." He mock glared at me " You will not speak to me with that tone young lady. "He was trying to keep his serious face and not laugh at the same time. It was hilarious. I couldn't help myself anymore, I started laughing. He still had his serious face, but then Cath started laughing too and he was doomed. Soon we were all laughing. Then mom came out of the house, noticed us laughing, and looked at us like we are crazy " Just so you know, if someone asks do I know you, I'll tell them no." That just made us laugh harder. About 5 minutes later, we stopped laughing, and we got in.

Holy crap. This place is awesome. It's so big. So much space. I can already see I would be able to trow a awesome party here. If only I had friends... Oh, well, I'll live. "Mom, dad, can I go see my room? Can I? Can I? Can I?" I made my best puppy eyes. They just rolled they eyes "Of course you can, I mean,who is goona unpack it?" Dad said with a grin. I cursed myself and my big mouth. "But, I wanted to get for ice cream. Can't I unpack later?" I made puppy eyes again. "You can get ice cream" I smiled "When you are done unpacking" I made a bitchface" "You are evil. Giving me hope and then taking it away from me." They just laughed. I stompped up the stairs on purpose. I stopped in front of my room,opened the door, and... It looks like a bomb feel in the middle of the floor. There were boxes everywhere. But, room it self was cool. Two windows, bed under one window and a desk under the other one, a bookshelf next to the desk and a closet on the other side of the room And the best thing, room was painted red. My favourite color. I started unpacking. It's 4:07 PM. If I wan't ice cream, I better hurry up.

2 hours and 35 minutes later

FINALLY! I'm done. It's 6:43 PM

Great. I am so not going anywhere. Oh, well, I'll just go tomorrow after school. Alone. Like always. I got up to ask mom when dinner will be ready. Just when I was about to open the door, somebody else opened them for me. And hit me. In.The.Face. I fell on my ass. "Emma! Are you OK?" I gave Lea a bitchface " Do I look like I'm OK? She looked at my face, pretending to examine me for injuries" Well, you were able to make a 7 out of 10 bitchface, so, yeah, I would say you are OK. I just glared at her harder and got up. "Really, 7?" "Yeap, 7." "I thought it was at least 9. "

Dad said, leaning on the door. "Thanks dad" I got out, and heard Lea mumbling "I still think it was 7. "

I decided I will ignore her. I got down, and saw mom making eggs and bacon. Awesome. I love bacon." Hi mom, it smells awesome" She smiled "Thank you honey, did you unpack?" "Yes I did, I feel like my arms are goona fall off." She laughed " They are not going to fall off, a lot of people unpack and they arms don't fall of. I looked at her dead serious." Then I will be the first victim" She just shook her head, already used to my comments and sarcasam. In that moment Lea and dad got down and sat down at the table. "All done" Lea huffed a breath. "I'm not, I still have to put my posters on the wall." She rolled her eyes "Of course you do" I sticked out my tounge. Then mom putted plates in front of us. " Girls, knock it of" She said, pretending to be serious.

I stopped anyway. After we ate I went to my room, Lea following me.

In my room I tried to pick clothes for tomorrow. I looked at Lea "I'm to tired for this shit" She chuckled. "I know the feeling" "I'm goona get this done, what about you?" "I'm goona get ready for tomorrow,too" "OK".

After I choose my clothes for tomorow, I went downstairs to ask mom if I can go buy ice cream. She was washing dishes, dad was watching TV, and Lea wasn't here, I guess she is in her room. "Mom can I go buy ice cream now? Pleaseeeeeeee." She just rolled her eyes "Yes, you can go buy ice cream." "Finally! About the freaking time!" I muttered the last part, but she still heard me." Emma!"

I had decency to look innocent "Yes, mom?" She just rolled her eyes "Nothing, go get your ice cream before I change my mind." She didn't need to tell me twice. "Go get your sister." I went up stairs, and stopped in front of the door of her room "Leaaaaaaaaaaaaa" I sing songed. Nothing. "Leeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaa" I heard movement behind the door. Now I did it... She opened the door, bitchface on her face. "How many times do I have to tell you not to to be so loud?" I have to admit, her bitchface was good. "And how many times I have to tell you that I don't care?" She wasn't amused. Not even a bit. "Come on, mom said we can buy ice cream" That was maybe a bit to much enthusiasm in my voice. She just rolled her eyes. "You know, if you continue rolling your eyes like that, your eyeballs are goona fall of" She just glared at me harder. "Oh,and by the way, your bitchface... Is a 6. " I said with a grin. "Really? I think it was 8." She said going back in her room to get ready.Well,don't mind me standing outside like an idiot. "I still think it's a 6. " She heard me "You know I can hear you, right?" I smirked "You know I don't care right?" I could feel her roling her eyes "Yeah, I know. You keep reminding me every day." She got out of her room. Finally! "Was it really necessary to put make up? I mean, we are going to buy ice cream, not to a fashion runway" She glared at me and didn't answer. Great. I pulled a cherry lollipop out of my pocket and popped it into my mouth. It's so good. She looked at me like I am crazy because she doesn't like candy very much. She doesn't like candy, and I'm the one who is crazy... Right. "Do I have something on my face?" She ignored me.Again.Awesome. I just followed her out of the house. "Bye mom,bye dad" We yelled at the same time. We looked each other in the eyes and started laughing. Store was 5 minutes away from our house.

We didn't talk on our way to the store. I watched stars on the sky.

They are beautiful. Once we were in front of the store, I didn't wait for Lea, I got in and immediately started looking for ice cream. Where the Hell is it? Dammit... Aha! Finally! I took two packages. One chocolate for me and Lea, and vanilla for mom and dad. "Yo, Lea,guess what I have!" I said. She walked over to me. "Be quiet! There are people here." I looked baffled. "Me be quiet? You be quiet! She gave me a look that, without doubt, said 'I'm so done with your shit'. We payed for ice cream and went home." Parents, we are home" I sing songed from the front door. Lea glared at me. Again. "You just had to do that, didn't you?"

I just smiled "Yes, yes I did" Lea went upstairs and I went to the living room. "Mom,can we eat ice cream?" She turned around "No,you can't. It's too late for ice cream. You can have it tomorrow" I didn't woona argue with her so I went to my room and sat on my office chair. I started spinning in it. I was bored with capital "B". I spinned for couple of minutes, and then it hit me. I could watch Supernatural! I wonder if Cath would want to watch it. I took my phone and texted her.

FROM:The Trickster

TO:Little Sis

Yo, sis, woona watch Supernatural?

FROM:Little Sis

TO:The Trickster

Sure, why not?

FROM:The Trickster

TO:Little Sis

Awesome

I'll go make some popcorn for you and chocolate for me :)

FROM:Little Sis

TO: The Trickster

Why don't you take ice cream?

FROM:The Trickster

TO:Little Sis

Mom said it's to late for ice cream -_-

Needless to say, I beg to differ.

FROM:Little Sis

TO:The Trickster

Haaahhahahahaaahh

Obviously

FROM:The Trickster

TO:Little Sis

-_-

Be in my room in 10 minutes

I tossed my phone on the bed. I went downstairs to find mom and dad unpacking. "Hey, do you need any help with that?" Mom smiled "No sweetie, we are good, almost finished." "Oh, OK" I went to the kitchen and searched for popcorn.

Got it. I took one package, putted it in microwave and seted timer on 3 minutes. In the meantime I prepared a bowl for popcorn and chocolate.

When it was over i putted popcorn into the bowl and went to my room.

Lea was already there, sitting on the bed with my laptop opened and waiting for me to type the password. "There you go" I gave her popcorn "Thanks, you are the best" I smirked "Awwwwww, I love you too" She just rolled her eyes. I swear, her eyeballs are goona fall out. Soon, by the look of things. I typed password and turned on Supernatural. "OK, let's do this" We ended up watching 2 episodes. I checked the clock. 11:27 PM. Great. Lea yawned. "OK, I'm goona shower and brush my teeth., you? I yawned. Awesome. It's contagious." Same" She ruffled my hair. "Awwww, you're adorable" I glared at her "Bite me" She putted finger on her chin, like she's thinking

"Well, I would, but all the boys would get a wrong impression, and we can't have that." I gave her a bitchface.

"Go away, I'm to tired for your shit."

She just laughed. I yawned again. 

I just layed in the bed, waiting for her to finish. About 10 minutes later, she knocked on my door. Well, that was fast. "Come in" She opened the door just a bit "Your turn" I got up.

"OK, thanks, night sis " "Night Emma"

I went downstairs first. Mom and dad were done with unpacking, they were watching TV. "Good night, mom, dad" I tried to be quick with going upstairs. I was in front of the firts step, already celebrating in my mind, but then... "Where do you think you are going, young lady?" Crap. "Going to take a shower and go to bed" They shared a look. Shit.

I'm screwed. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" "Yeah, about that...

It was an accident." They shared a look again. "Oh, really, how come?"

I tried to think of something to get me out of this... Bingo!

"You see... We were bored, and we decided to watch something, and we lost track of time. I promise it's not goona happen again" I should totally lie professionally. I'm good. I think they bought it... They shared a look. Again. I wonder if all couples are like that. "It's OK, just make sure it doesn't happen again." They totally bought it. "I promise, it won't. Good night mom, dad" "Good night sweetie" "Good night Emma."

I went to the bathroom and showered. After that I brushed my teeth and went to my room. I jumped on the bed and collapsed. I am so freaking nervous about tomorrow. I probably won't have any friends, but that's OK, I got used to it. It would be nice, thought. With that thoughts I feel asleep...

Author's Note:

Hello everyone!

My name is Rosemary, but everyone calls me Rose

Please comment what you think and what I should fix.

And,what you would like to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> My name is Rosemary, but everyone calls me Rose
> 
> Anyway,this is my first fanfiction and I would really like to know what you guys think,so,  
> please comment what you think and what I should fix.
> 
> And, perhaps, what you would like to see. 
> 
> I also posted this story on Wattpad,my name there is TheTricksterOne.


End file.
